Protein phosphorylation is vitally important in the molecular communications that control cellular state and activity. It is a dynamic process mediated by kinases and phosphatases that are precisely regulated in normal cells, and deregulated in many human diseases, including diabetes, inflammatory disease and cancer. The FASEB Protein Kinases and Protein Phosphorylation meeting is an important interdisciplinary gathering that brings together scientists with diverse expertise to advance understanding of the biochemical mechanisms and fundamental principles of phosphorylation events ? a focus that distinguishes this meeting from others that deal with signaling networks and systems approaches. This FASEB meeting has been, and continues to be, a primary venue for the announcement of breakthroughs in the field, and has a long-standing goal to enhance, and disseminate, knowledge that will lead to improved therapies to target aberrant kinase activity, and protein phosphorylation, in human disease. Since the inception of this FASEB meeting in 1983, there has been major progress in fundamental understanding of the role of kinases and phosphorylation in cellular processes ? many of these advanced being reported ahead of publication at this FASEB meeting. The field has also illuminated many mechanisms in which protein kinases and phosphorylation contribute to developmental disorders and human disease, and has advance progress towards new therapies. Since FDA approval of the first kinase inhibitor some 15 years ago, there has been tremendous interest in protein kinases as drug targets. The meeting will cover some of the key targets of current intense interest, such as BRAF, and others where more fundamental understanding is still needed. Indeed, most of the more than 500 human protein kinases are not well characterized and much remains to be learnt about their roles in normal and pathologic cellular processes. It is becoming clear that protein kinases have roles that are independent of their catalytic activity, and that protein phosphorylation functions in novel and unexpected ways, revealing novel biology and possibly opening new therapeutic avenues ? these are exciting new areas that will be covered at this meeting. A key feature that distinguishes the 2017 FASEB meeting on Protein Kinases and Protein Phosphorylation is location. We are taking the gathering to the University of Cambridge, a vitally important hub of life sciences research in the U.K. This will attract more speakers, junior investigators, and trainees from Europe, and will greatly promote new international collaboration. We will offer awards to US based trainees and early stage investigators to ensure that the higher cost of attending this meeting is not prohibitive. This meeting attracts the leaders in the field from both academia and industry, who come together to freely exchange ideas and foster collaboration. The 2017 conference?s goal is to continue the meeting?s traditions ? dissemination of exciting science, enthusiastic discussions, and ample opportunities for interactions of young investigators and trainees with established leaders. The UK location will add depth to the international interaction and productive scientific exchange.